Hamilton kinda?
by Silver4560
Summary: What if you could change history what if the past could change so drastically that the future would be forever changed in a drastic way maybe just maybe the world. Alexander. H/Eliza. S/Angelica. S


**Ok I know I I haven't even written chapter 4 of my Persona fanfiction I swear I'm getting to it, but for like the last month I've been listening to the songs from Hamilton and I feel like if I don't write this now I never will so yeah also if you notice my naming conventions I'm taking the place of Alexander Hamilton in spirit not body or he's more like a back of the mind kinda thing where he just offers advice I'll try to explain it better at the end of the chapter.**

Ok I know this sounds crazy, but all I was planning on doing today was asking out the girl I like after school while maybe logging a couple hours of my favorite games Persona 5 then go to bed and hopefully forget the possible no I might get from said girl. Well life had to go and fuck that up for me majorly while on my way to school absolutely blaring My shot from my favorite musical ever "Hamilton" I noticed a car in the opposite lane swerving it's like 7 40 in the morning so I hope he's not drunk and he wasn't, but the guy was coming back from the graveyard shift at his work how do I know because he **told** me as we were flying away from our crashed vehicles heading for the heavens until I stopped the other guy continued floating, but I **stopped **I stayed there for a minute maybe more before I saw a ghostly light appear near the clouds above me and started floating downwards in my direction. Then it spoke. To be more correct it **laughed.**

"**AHAHAHA HAAHAA Well looky who we have here a history nut who can't get enough of video games or girls who-boy … oh, where are my manners names Cassiel I deal with the solitude of man and you are a prime candidate for an objective of the Lord."**

"What me, but I'm nobody a history buff a gamer a lonely 18-year-old who can't even ask a girl out why would I be chosen by God for anything!"

"**Ah but it is because of your knowledge of history that God has chosen you for you see while he never intervenes God can get as mad as you humans when it comes to history and every now and again he'll choose someone like yourself to give history a push in the right direction all you need to do is agree we shake and it's off to your new life changing history in the body of someone else."**

He said that so nonchalantly I thought he was kidding back in history a deal live a history-changing version of their life all these thoughts, but only one question.

"Who?"

"**Oooo the boss man was right you are perfect you'll figure it out right quick anyway, but I'll give you a hint 'Don't throw away your shot'" **

He smirks I think for a second maybe less and then my mouth burst into such a smile the devil would blasted away by the brightness I hold out my hand Cassiel takes it and I wake up in a rough feeling bed in a destroyed house and a finished letter on a desk with a quill pen and inkwell and after looking who signed it and checking the handwriting on a different piece of parchment I knew it was true.

"I'm Alexander fucking Hamilton." I then realized that I have to publish this letter in order for me to get sent to the colonies so after carefully folding the letter up I walked to the church which Alexander frequented as he was a member of the (at the time) Church of England as I was walking down the dirt road people exchanged polite greetings with me (all calling me Alexander never Alex which is something I'd have to get used to) and walked by Alexander's place of work a trading HQ which he was always lamented as a master trader and negotiator so after talking with the reverend and and 'forgetting' my letter I went to work and that's when I realized.

I knew NOTHING about 1760s trade so all I did was fiddle around with the papers and learn what Alexander has been doing for the last 5 years (which is a bunch of long boring papers explaining what he has been buying and selling since 1762) after that I went home looked in the cupboards and there wasn't much there maybe some stale as all hell bread I don't know I was scared for my health at that point because doctors in this point in history were basically glorified coroners they COULD help you but the probability of them helping with anything above stitching and simple disinfecting was negligible at best oh they had tonics that MAYBE will help but fuck that noise I'm just going to avoid disease like a motherfucker if I'm going to survive the revolution gunshots sure stab wounds also-fuckinglutley dysentery no way death sentence.

So after figuring out what I could realistically could eat (The bread surprisingly and a couple pieces of meat kept in a rudimentary ice box nothing revolutionary like seriously it's a literal box with ice in it) so after carefully placing all the food Hamilton had safely away I looked around the small abode for something other than books a desk a bed and food and that's when I noticed it, a small sheath hid in between the bed and wall a knife not a pistol, but I'm just lucky he had the foresight to get a knife in an (I'm pretty sure) crime filled Caribbean island in the ass end of nowhere the sheath was a belt with a loop for the knife so after checking that it fit I put it back in it's hiding place then got ready to sleep as I thought about what I had done today I started to laugh then whispered "Thank you God and don't let this be a dream." and then I slept.

**Before I start my ending statement the reason for this is because of how much I love Alexander Hamilton but hate the stuff he did so yeah also as stated previously I should be updating Persona 5 but come on the ability to change history by the will of God doesn't that sound fun and yes I swear to update my Persona 5 fic soon. Anyway thank you for reading review if you want,**


End file.
